Do You Remember Me?
by emmetts-lil-hottie119
Summary: Bella loves her life. She has Edward, her amazing husband. Renesmee, her beautiful baby daughter. And the rest of her family. Nothing could go wrong, or so she thought. She'll go from having everything she's ever wanted to maybe losing it all.
1. Chapter 1

I was living a dream. I had a beautiful baby girl, named Renesmee, who was now 2 weeks old, Edward, who was the perfect husband. Everything was going great. Ever since the baby was born Rosalie seemed to have finally liked me. I think it might be because she loves Renesmee but I'll take what I can get.

It was Saturday morning and I woke up around seven to the sound of Renesmee crying. While I rocked her to calm her down, Edward fixed her a bottle of blood. Since she's half human-half vampire.

"Babe, do you wanna go out to eat for breakfeast? I think it would be a good idea for people to see us going out to eat everyone once in a while, even if we don't anything. At least we won't have anybody suspected that were not normal or something."

"Sure, let me going get Renesmee ready, then I'll meet you out in the car, it won't take to long." Said Bella.

As they got into the shiny silver Volvo, Bella buckled Renesmee into her car seat.

After Renesmee ate, since Bella and Edward don't eat, the decided to meet the rest of the Cullen's at a bowling alley, to have a little fun.

They were driving down the highway, going a lot faster than most of the cars around them. In a blink of an eye there was a semi coming straight towards them. Edward using is speed had gotten Renesmee out of her car seat, and was unbuckling himself and started leaning toward Bella to protect her.

That's when the semi hit them, and has Edward was reaching for Bella the car started to flip. Before Bella knew what was happening Edward was flying through the windshield with Renesmee and was somewhere lying in the ditch. As soon as she could Bella was running towards them in the ditch, crying when she saw them not moving, Renesmee started crying, but she was still wrapped up in Edwards arms. She could hear the ambulances and police cars, and caught a glipse of the Cullen's running up to her.

Soon her and Renesmee were in ambulance getting checked over, luckily the all they had were a few scrapes and bruise.

Then it hit her! Edward wasn't in this ambulance.

"Wheres Edward?" Bella cried.

"Mam, you just need to worry about yourself." Said the guy.

"I wanna know where Edward is!!!" she screamed.

"He'll be fine, you know how strong he is Bella, he's just in another ambulance." Alice whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the doctors cleared Renesmee and Bella good to go, they were by Edwards side. As soon as Edward woke up, Bella thought he looked the same, and looked like nothing was wrong with him.

"Hey sweetie" said Bella

"Sweetie? Why did you just call me sweetie?" said Edward.

"Uhh, I always call you that" replied Bella confused.

"What? I don't even know you!" Edward said.

"What are you talking about? I'm your wife! " roared Bella!

"Alice! Alice! Whats wrong with him? He's he just confused right now?" asked Bella

"Well, not exac" then Bella cut her of "What is wrong with him?!"

" He has brain damage, Bella, He can't remember you."

"What, but, what?" then Bella burst into tears. Bella its gonna be alright, well get through this, it's probley just temporary anyways, said Alice.

"NO! that's not alright, this is all my fault, he took of his seatbelt so he could keep me safe, it's all my fault" Bella sobbed."Quit that! It is not your fault, it's just one of those things that happens, and were just gonna have to get through this, all of us, together." Said Alice.

Bella had to stay home and rest, so she wouldn't get to see Edward again, until he came home. Which if all things went well was suppose to be within two weeks.

Bella was watching t.v with Alice, Jaspar, and Emmett when Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle came through the door. It was late, Renesmee was sleeping, and everyone else was getting ready for bed, when Carlisle said it would be best if Edward, Bella, and Renesmee stayed there for awhile until Edward knew who everyone was, instead of going to their own cabin out in the woods. Bella was fine with this, she need the extra company.

When Bella woke to find Edward gone, and so was Renesmee. She figured that Edward heard her crying and was fixing her something to eat. That's when she noticed out of the open window, Rosalie had Renesmee outside, in her stroller.

I knew that she had always like Renesmee, but shouldn't she at least ask permission to take my baby, thought Bella.

Bella walked downstairs, into the living room and asked everyone what Rosalie was doing. They all said she just went on a walk with Edward to try and get him to remember her better."Oh" said Bella.

Bella opened the door to go outside, to see Edward and Rosalie hugging, for them this wasn't at all normal.

"What's up?" asked Bella as she drew nearer to the three. "Just taking a walk" said Rosalie with a nervous smile. Bella walked up to the stroller and started take Renesmee out. "What are you doing?" Edward asked. "Well, can't I at least see my baby when I wake up in the morning?" Bella said. "Your baby" Edward said, "mhmm" Bella said "duhhh."

"Rosy Baby, what is she talking about" said Edward. "Rosy Baby? Since when are you two so close?" "Since like always" said Edward "even though I don't remember." Bella was really confused, what was Edward talking about?

Bella went back inside with Nessie and opened up a window to see if she could hear what they were saying. She could her Edward saying something it sounded like he was saying "Nessie looks so much like you, Rosy. She has your eyes, and your smile." What was Edward talking about, she didn't know, but she planned on finding out real soon.

That whole day Rosalie and Edward were always together with Nessie. When Bella tried to kiss him he pulled away, even when he tried to hug him. The weird part was that whenever they were with the rest of the Cullen's Edward and Rosalie steered clear of each other, and nobody suspected a thing. Not even Alice, who could see the future.

Bella had enough of this, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Okay Edward, I want to know what's going on!" yelled Bella. "What do you mean" Edward asked. "You know what I mean, you're always with Rosalie, you never kiss or hug me! Hell, you barely talk to me!" Bella screamed.

"Why would I kiss you, did I usually kiss you before the accident" Edward asked confused. "Of course you did, I'm your wife." Bella said. "My wife? No, Rosalie's my wife, and Renesmee our baby!" Edward said.

Then Rosalie walked out, wondering what all the screaming was, a worried look on her face. "I know what you're trying to do, Rosalie. You want my baby don't you" Bella screamed. Bella ran inside to get the Cullen's. "You've got to get outside, Rosalie's been telling Edward that they're married and that Nessie's their baby, and he believes her. I think she's trying to get Nessie, she wants Nessie to be hers!

"Slow down, Bella" said Carlisle "there probley just a huge misunderstanding."Come on then, come and see for yourself," said Bella.

They all walked outside, but Rosalie, Edward, and Renesmee were all gone.

The Alice stopped in her tracks, she was seeing a vision.


	3. Chasing

Alice stared into space for what seemed like hours!

"Alice, what are you seeing?!" Bella asked. "I see Rosalie, Edward and Renesmee all in a car, she's driving really fast. There on their way to a hotel," she said.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked panicky. "You guys are going after them" Carlisle said sternly, "you, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are all going after them now." You've got to catch up; we'll be calling you to check up." "Are you sure we should let them do this alone?" asked Esme. "Yes, they are going to have to work it out somehow, I know they will" replied Carlisle.

Within five minutes they were pulling out of the long drive. It seemed like every twenty minutes Alice had a vision and they'd have to pull over. In her last vision she saw them in Chicago in the one and only Comfort Inn hotel.

Within nine hours they had traveled from Forks, Washington to Chicago, Illinois. Alice had, had one more vision. They were in the room in the Comfort Inn, room two fourteen, and Rosalie had the baby.

Once they had finally arrived at the hotel, they checked in, and headed for room two fourteen. Emmett banged on the door hard, he was hitting the door so hard for a moment Bella thought he would punch a hole through it. After about three minutes of Emmett banging Rosalie opened the door.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett screamed! Trying to get baby by using Edward. What kind of monster are you?

"Emmett, I'm sorry but I've always wanted a baby!" said Rosalie. "Yea, but that doesn't mean you take someone else's!" Emmett yelled. "Yea, I suppose your right." She said and sadly handed over the baby to Bella.

**Hey you guys, sorry this is so short, but I have a good idea, and I thought this would be a good place to stop it. So if I'm going to continue I want to get some reviews. I'm new to fanfiction, and I always do get like five reviews on my stories saying there really good, but I really want more reviews, and so from now on if I continue my stories, I'll need reviews.**

**Thanks to Anna, for getting me started on fanfic and making me an account, and thanks to the very few people who have reviewed my stories,lol.**


	4. False Belief

Bella was so relieved when she handed Renesmee back to her. The only thing left to do was to get Edward straightened out. Rosalie walked over to Edward. "Listen Edward, the truth is, I'm your adopted sister, not your wife. Really Bella is you wife, and Renesmee is yours and Bella's daughter. I just wanted a daughter so bad, and I got carried away, and I'm really, very sorry." Edward looked a little confused, "so you're not my wife, she is?" Edward asked pointing awkwardly over at Bella. "Mhm," said Rosalie.

Edward walked over to Bella, and surprisingly kissed her. "I remember" said Edward. "What" asked Bella confused. "I remember, I remember feeling that same feeling when I kissed you, I remember you." Bella let out a sigh of relief, and uninspectedly through her arms around Edward and he spun her around. Bella had been so miserable and now she felt so happy, so relieved! That night Edward, Bella, and Nessie got their own room and planned on staying in Chicago awhile. Since Bella had never been their they decided to stay for a couple days and check it out.

Every day more and more memory came back to him. And they knew, that soon, in no time he would be back to normal, as if they accident had never happened.

After going to the Sears Tower, the chocolate factory, the Shed Aquarium and a lot of stores, they were ready to leave. Since Renesmee still needed sleep unlike the rest of them, they decided to stay the rest of the night at the hotel and leave the next morning.

Emmett finally got Renesmee asleep (Emmett is really close to Renesmme) and then left their room and went to his own. Edward had decided to go hunting, and so Bella decided what she needed was a nice warm shower.

Bella must've been in the shower about twenty five minutes when she heard and pounding on the bathroom door. "Bella, open up! Is Renesmee in there with you? Open the door!" she heard Edward saying. Bella turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her and opened the door.

"Why would I have Renesmee with me? She's in her bed, asleep." Said Bella a little confused. "No, Bella, she's not there." "What, Whhaatt arrr are you tal talking about" she stuttered. Edward looked up at her and stared.

Bella pushed Edward out of the way and ran to Renesmee's empty bed.


	5. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am really sorry about all the short chapters, I hope you don't mind. With this story It's much easier to write the story in short lengths. So I really hope you don't mind, and if you do please tell me. I just added my fourth chapter like one minute ago and I have four reviews I really would like ten. Reviews mean a lot to me, and I have decided that I will write another chapter even if I don't get ten reviews, only because I have a good idea. But in the future I might want I certain amount of reviews to continue the story, because reviews make me want to continue the story. So thanks to the people who have reviewed my story. Also if you have any ideas, please tell me. Also I would like to know to let all the authors know that me and my friend Anna (pen name: EMMETTSEXYBITCHROSALIE) are looking for authors who would like to right a story with us, and we have come up with a few good ideas, so please let either one of us know if you are interested.

Sincerely,

Regan


	6. Expectations

"We've got to go after Rosalie, now!" Edward said to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, who were all in the room next to them. "I agree" said Emmett, "Rose is a fast, and if we don't go right now who knows if we'll ever catch her."

So it was decided Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were going to go after Rosalie, no matter how much Bella begged, they just wouldn't let her go along. So Alice agreed to stay with Bella.

"Alice, I don't understand. I thought Rosalie had gotten over not having a kid of her own, what got into her? I mean she and Emmett could have always adopted a kid." Said Bella. "Oh, trust me if it wasn't for Emmett who knows how many kids she would've had adopted. It's just Emmett doesn't want a kid." "I understand, I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant, I was mad! But now, if I could have another kid, I would." Said Bella.

**Edward's POV**

"**I think it's going to be over between me and Rose" said Emmett. "Yea, why's that?" asked Edward. "Are you going nuts? What do you mean "why's that" that girl is going insane, first telling you that you to are married, and that yours and her kid. Then once that got all straighten out, she kidnaps Nessie for the second time! Right now I can't stand her." Screamed Emmett.**

"**Hey Emmett" said Edward " I think were within a mile of Rosalie. I can read her mine." "What's she thinking?" asked Emmett. "She's discussing whether she did the right thing or not. She thinking how much she's always wanted a child and how it's not fair that me and Bella have a child and she doesn't. She's wondering whether you'll ever forgive her, but more whether me and Bella will ever forgive her." "Of course I won't forgive her, nor should you or Bella" Edward butted in. "How do you think Jasper's doing?" Emmett asked. "I don't know, he must be a ways, away I can't read is mind anymore."**

Bella POV

It's the next day and Alice and Bella are back at the Cullen's house in the living room.

"Do you think I should be worried yet?" Bella asked Alice, "No, I don't think you should, they'll be fine." "I hate Rosalie!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. "Right now, I'm with you, but don't you think she'll have a good explanation once they find her and bring her back." "No, I don't think she'll have a good explanation, tell me how she could have any kind of good explanation for what she did! She kidnapped Rename twice. And before that she made Edward think that they were married. How could anyone do that and then expect the person they did it to, to forgive them! Alice, tell me how I could forgive her, tell me how she could come up with a good enough explanation for me to forgive her." "I well I, I don't know. When you put it that it sounds so terrible" said Alice. "That's because it is terrible, it's an awful thing to do! "Screamed Bella.

Bella decided she wanted some alone time so she went back to her cabin, and she went into her room she saw her cell phone, it was ringing. But she couldn't get there in time to answer it before it stops ringing. She flipped it open she had seven missed calls. Six missed calls from Edward and one from Emmett. Once again it started ringing, it was Emmett this time. "Hello" she said, "Hey Bells," said Emmett, "do you want to talk to Edward?" "Yes." She said. "Hey, Bells, how you doing" she heard Edward calm and soothing voice say. Hearing Edwards voice made her fill with relief, "alright" she replied, "sorry you couldn't get a hold of me, I was at the house and my phone was in the cabin, have you found her, are you close, how long will it take?" Bella asked. "I can read her mind, I know were getting close," said Edward. "Edward," said Bella, "yea?" said Edward "is something wrong?" "No," said Bella, "It's just, well, do you expects me to forgive Rosalie?" "No, no I do not" said Edward. "Well I have to go, the sooner I go the quicker I'll find them, and Bella, I love you." Said Edward. "I love you to, very much," said Bella, and then she closed the phone shut.


End file.
